The Last Dance One Shot
by lenebraes
Summary: 1 year can bring a lot of sorrow. PS: Don't want to spoil anything so go read  D


I looked around in the old theater taking a deep breath remembering the last time I played the piano. It was exactly 1 year ago that I last touched the keys after she died. It was my tribute to her on her funeral, my final song to her.

I remember clearly that the day I heard about her dead I kept wishing that I could take back all the words I said to her while I was breaking up with her. How I wished I could wipe the tears away she had in her eyes while taking everything in I was saying to her and just pull her in a hug taking everything back so that none of this would have happened.

Exactly one year ago she committed suicide after she couldn't handle being without me anymore. I never meant it to come this far. I hoped she would find someone else and move on. Sadly she didn't and left the world after our tour was over. Our best of both worlds tour, her first and sadly also her last she would ever do.

I walked up onto the stage and lowered myself through my knees so I was sitting down on it. I looked down remembering the time that her parents showed me the letter she wrote before she took herself from this world.

The letter showed her anger towards me but also her love and wishes towards me. I let a tear slip from my eye as I reached into my bag and took out her letter and fowled it open carefully not to ruin it. I wiped my tear away and looked down at the letter stroking the words while reading them out loud.

" Dear Nick,

I know that this will probably shock you but I want you to read this whole letter and hear me out.

After the moment that you broke up with me and left me standing in the rain I knew that I would never get you back. I was heartbroken and cried on the sideway for hours until Mandy found me.

I tried to be brave for you I honestly did. I know that you wanted me to move on and find someone else just like you did. The problem is that I just can't seem to find anyone as perfect as you. You're my prince charming and you always will be.

As you probably saw on loads of sites I dated, Justin and Liam. They are sweet guys but none of them both is the one I want. The one I want is you but I can't have you. It hurts me to know that you managed to move on and not even look at me anymore.

Did I never meant anything to you? Was I just a little crush to you? I have no idea what I meant to you Nick but I hope that I meant something special to you. If you only showed it to me somehow. I waited for you Nick. I waited on the phone for hours, days. I'm sorry but my times up. I can't wait for you any longer.

Before I close this letter I want you to know that no matter how much you hurt me and how mad I am at you. I want you to know how much I love you and how much you still mean to me. After all you've been my first big love. I hope you know that since we both gave ourselves to each other. We were young, yes, but that doesn't mean it wasn't from out of our hearts.

I gave myself to you because I love you and wanted to show it to you. That night has been haunting me for days. Not in a bad way though. It's just that it won't get out of my mind. It was so beautiful and romantic. All the flowers you bought me and the little candles you placed everywhere, it was perfect.

Thanks for giving me that night to have something I'll never forget and treasure forever. You'll always be special to me even after I'm dead. I want you to know that no matter what will happen to you in the future I will look down at you and when you need me the most I will be there for you.

I'm tired Nick. Tired of everything and I'm going to give myself peace and quiet. Goodnight my love, my prince charming.

Yours truly, Miley Ray Stewart.

PS: Play the included CD when you need me."

I wiped more tears away as I placed the letter down and grabbed into my bag again taking out a CD. I looked around and got up as I spotted a CD-player. I put the CD in and pushed on the play knob with a shaking finger.

I walked over to the piano on the stage and sat down on the piano seat in front of it and looked out into the theater as the music started playing.

"I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time"  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye"

I looked down crying softly regretting every word I had ever said wrong to her. It was all my fault and I couldn't do anything about it anymore. It's too late. I started to wipe my tears away slowly and looked back up imagining how she would look like now if she was still alive.

I shot up as I suddenly heard the piano playing and turned around seeing the most beautiful angel I have ever seen, the one and only Miley Stewart. She looked up at me with a light smile. She bit her bottom lip lightly and then looked back down at the piano blushing bright red while continuing her song.

"I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget"

I scooted closer to her slowly and sighed to myself in relieve as she didn't move. I slowly wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned my head on her shoulder closing my eyes as she kept amazing me with her angel voice.

"Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
That time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Oooh  
Goodbye"

I opened my eyes again after her last word and looked up at her meeting her beautiful blue eyes that were now in tears as well. I lifted my hand up and softly stroke my thumb over her cheek to her soft lips rubbing the light noticing they were still as soft as the last time I kissed them.

After a while I sat up and wrapped my other arm around her pulling her close still not believing she was really here.

"Miley I…"

She stopped me by placing her soft finger over my lips and shook her head lightly. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her cheek holding it there.

"I know what you're going to say. You're going to say how sorry you are and how much you wish you could take all those words back you said to me."

"But Miley I am."

"I've noticed that. I've been watching you. It didn't work out with Selena after all."

"No it didn't and I wish I could just hold you in my arms forever and never let you down again as I did last year."

"Don't be sorry Nick. My letter to you might have made it seem as if this was all your fault but that wasn't my point. I'm sorry if I made you believe it was all because of you but I just couldn't take the media anymore as well. Since those pictures they did nothing but make up rumors about me and they actually hurt. I tried my best to avoid them but when I read comments from fans who left me I only got deeper. You're not the only one to blame here Nick."

"I should have been there for you when I could Miley. I could have protected you against the media and told them to stop, but I didn't."

"Nick don't be sorry. I'm happier than I ever was right now."

"I know you are Miley. I just wish I could be with you again."

"You are now aren't you?"

"Yes but I know I won't be any more soon."

She looked down pulling a stroke of hair behind her ear as I noticed a tear slipping down her cheek. I pulled her up and walked up to the middle of the stage and turned her to me.

"But while I still have you here with me I shall ask you something very important. Miley Ray Cyrus will you be my girlfriend and wait for me?"

"Of course I will. I will wait for you forever Nick. I will wait for you at the gate and when you arrive I will welcome you with open arms and we will be together forever and always."

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always I promise."

I smiled at her kissing her softly on the lips. The lips that I should have never let go. The lips from the girl I will love and treasure forever and always. I set us in a dance position and pulled her close to me leaning close to her ear.

"May I share this last dance with you?"

She smiled up at me as she leaned back a bit and nodded softly.

"You may my prince charming."

I nodded softly and with that I started to lead her over the stage holding her as close to me as possible. I closed my eyes as she leaned her head on my shoulder and tried to save this moment forever. The moment where we shared our last dance until we would meet again in a better place.


End file.
